Losing My Head
by A Fool's Pride
Summary: I woke up on a tropical island, free from the world, a paradise. It could be a dream, couldn't it? Oh yeah, I kind of have this little thing called AMNESIA. Will this be my dream life, or will it turn out to be a complete nightmare? I vote the latter.


**POV- Mina**

* * *

Prologue

I woke up on a soft surface, possibly something grainy to say the least. Surely this wasn't…I don't know. I would have said 'my bed', but for some unknown reason I couldn't place exactly what 'my bed' felt like…Strange.

First, I really should introduce myself.

Hi, my name is Mina, um…What was my last name? No, of course 'What was my last name' isn't actually my last name, but…God, what was wrong with me? I mean, yeah, I had a killer headache that was throbbing harder and harder by the second, but that was all, wasn't it? I was okay, wasn't I? What had happened? And how had I ended up on this…

I looked around. Sure enough I was sprawled across white sand, half of my body covered by the shade of a large palm tree- one of many scattered across the area. It looked like I was on a beach. A beach? I wasn't anywhere _near_ a beach! Last time I checked I was…

I closed my eyes tight, trying to concentrate on remembering my past whereabouts. Nothing came to me. It felt as though my memory had been drained of all its contents. That was ridiculous, I couldn't have lost my memory…Suddenly I got scared. I was officially beginning to face the fact that I couldn't remember a single thing about my life, apart from my first name.

No, I had no idea why I was thrown weakly across unknown sand in what looked like a tattered yellow sundress- its condition no doubt worsened by being thoroughly drenched- or what I had been doing before what I assumed had been a sudden unfortunate occurrence. My best guess would be that I was on a boat and a storm hit, but, somehow, I knew that life wasn't that simple.

Hey, maybe this was a good thing. I mean, what if I was a top-secret thief who was wanted across the globe? Or what if I was insanely rich and famous and was planning an escape from my miserable life? Had a feeling that I was neither, but only an ordinary person with an ordinary life. I couldn't know for certain though. If only I had some sort of ID…the water would have disintegrated it though.

Speaking of the water- that was an unrealistic turquoise colour- it reminded me of the tropics, a picture that was embedded in the back of my mind. Had I been headed here? That was highly doubtful, but it was somewhere to start.

I raised myself to a kneeling position and from there attempted to stand, but was only met with a sharp pain in my left ankle. I looked down and sighed. It had swollen to at least twice its size and was sporting a disgusting purplish-yellow colour. Gross. I slowly eased myself back down to a lounging position, allowing my eyes to gaze at the blue horizon. The sun was in full light, blaring its rays down upon this unknown land- to me at least- as it, I supposed, did nearly everyday. As if nothing was different. I found it funny that something so big, so necessary for life continued to shine day after day while the beings it is solely to help are in desperate need to live, if that makes any sense. I shrugged. It made sense to me, but then again, my mind was slightly warped. What an understatement.

A mixture of contentment and frustration filled me, waging war upon each other. While the two sides of my mind fought, I once again closed my eyes, permitting my body to fall into a slumberous trance.

**

* * *

Authors note: **Hi. So, this idea has been picking at me for a few days. If it isn't obvious, Mina has been through some sort of accident and has some sort of amnesia. Yes, although it wasn't mentioned at all, Pokemon are going to work their way into this, only Mina isn't going to remember anything. Yeah, it will make more sense as the story progresses. if you noticed, I state whose POV the chapter is going to be in at the beginning of the chapter, so remember to check that. 

Read and Review :)


End file.
